


Sweet Smelling

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anniversary, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gift Giving, Language of Flowers, M/M, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Friends since first grade, married for seven years? Secrecy and gift giving just wasn't quiet the same. But Rhett tries to throw Link a curveball anyways.





	Sweet Smelling

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 4 Prompt: "I know you didn't ask for this."
> 
> I also had to use my knowledge of flowers.

They were getting to the age where celebrating birthdays was just becoming a hassle. Who really needed a set day to give gifts? They'd known each other for so long that now they would just purchase the item and thrust it into the other's hands as soon as they saw them. Trying to hide anything from the other was like trying to hide an elephant under a doormat.  
  
So when Rhett approached him, hand running across the back of his neck, Link's eyes narrowed. That was a nervous tick that he hadn't seen directed at him in years. "What's up?" he let his hands rest loosely on his keyboard.  
  
"I was just wondering, if maybe," the tall man paused and rubbed his palms along his thighs, "if maybe you were free this evening?"  
  
Link frowned. What on earth was going on? Rhett never got this nervous around him. "Of course I am. I would have told you about any meetings or anything months ago. It'd be in our shared calendar at the very least. Rhett, what's going on?"  
  
Rhett smiled softly, some of his nerves melting away, "Nothing is going on, bo. Just want to take you out to dinner is all. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Link could feel his shoulders relaxing from their tensed up position, Rhett just wanted to take him out on a date. Of course he was nervous, they hadn't gone on an actual date in months. Probably since the early spring. "Of course I am okay with my husband taking me out to dinner. When are we going out?"  
  
"I was thinking of leaving here around six," Rhett moved towards the dark haired man and pressed a kiss against his temple.  
  
"Sounds perfect. Any dress code I should be aware of?" Link hummed before reaching for the tall blond's wrist. Tugging Rhett into his space and pressing a kiss to bearded lips.  
  
"Just be you, we're not going anywhere fancy. You also would have it in our calendar if that was the case," the blond chuckled before pressing another kiss to Link's lips.

* * *

Link had showered and shaved, pulled on his nicest pair of jeans, then started to riffle through his shirts. Rhett had said it wasn't anywhere fancy, but he still wanted to look _ good _ for his husband. It had taken them years to get to this place, and even though their marriage still felt new to Link, it had been a couple years. That didn't stop him from wanting to look good for the love of his life.  
  
"Link, you almost ready?" Rhett stuck his head in the door.  
  
Link held a shirt in each hand, "I don't know."  
  
Rhett laughed and approached the shorter man, "I wouldn't mind you going out like this, but I believe the place is 'No shirt, no service'."  
  
Link pouted, "Not funny."  
  
"Why don't you wear this?" Rhett reached past Link to grab one of the blue plaid shirts, "You look really nice in this one in particular."  
  
Link quickly put the shirts he had away, before removing the shirt from Rhett's grip, "Thanks, bo."  
  
"No problem, love." Rhett pressed a kiss to Link's scalp before leaving the man to finish getting ready.  
  
Link finally met Rhett downstairs by the door, where the tall blond was ready to go. "Ready?"  
  
"Just let me get my shoes on," the bespectacled man laughed while tugging on his shoes. "Let's go."  
  
Locking the door behind them, the pair made their way to the car. Opening the door, Link blinked, a sweet citrus smell hitting his nose, but not affecting his allergies. "Did you spill orange juice or something in here?" Link's brow wrinkled as he settled into his seat.  
  
"Not quite," Rhett laughed lightly.  
  
The drive itself was quiet, and Link was begging to be confused, they hadn't been down here in years. Familiar and new store faces flickering past the windows. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," the crypticness of the whole thing was bordering on too much. Starting to grate instead of entice. Link swallowed down his frustrations.  
  
Rhett pulled up to the small bistro they often visited years ago. It was full of warm and fond memories, "We haven't been here in years."  
  
"I thought you might like it. I know it's a little out of the way. But I think it's worth it." Rhett smiled as Link got out of the car, his face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.  
  
"This was a great idea! Thank you," Link walked around to Rhett's side of the car and wrapped him in a hug.  
  
"Don't thank me quite yet," Rhett chuckled in his ear.  
  
Link pulled away and frowned at his husband, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see. Why don't you go in and get us a table. I have to grab something from just over there before the store closes," the blond jabbed his thumb in a noncommittal direction.  
  
"Alright..." Link was suspicious. Everything was just slightly off. But in the end, he trusted his husband and he left him to do his thing.  
  
Settled into a nice quiet booth, Link looked over the familiar restaurant menu.  
  
"Hey," the dark haired man looked up from the menu at his husband.  
  
The tall man was holding a bouquet of delicate looking flowers. "What's this?"  
  
“I know you didn’t ask for this.” Rhett smiled softly before holding out the bouquet, "But it's your birthday, and our seven year anniversary just passed and I wanted to do something nice for you.  
  
Link blinked back the tears gathering in his eyes, "Thank you, Rhett. They're beautiful." He gently took the flowers offered to him.  
  
"They're freesias, they symbolize friendship, innocence, and thoughtfulness. They also happen to be the flower exchanged on the seventh year wedding anniversary."  
  
Link laughed. Only Rhett would find the one flower perfect for their relationship. "They're perfect." Link sniffed them, the gentle citrus scent from the car wafting up from them. "You had these in the car, you sneaky devil, you."  
  
"Caught me red-handed," Rhett laughed before sliding in next to his husband. "Happy birthday, bo."  
  
"Thank you again, Rhett."

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I had to use my knowledge of these super cute flowers. It was perfect. I _had_ had to.
> 
> Like this? Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/) or scream at me in the comments below.


End file.
